


Love and Lust

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just because you wear a ring does not mean you are faithful.





	Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2021-03-05  
> Warning: This became a sister piece to one I had originally planned to rewrite but found myself unable to. 'Pure Lust' from 2003-09-09.

''Lucius…'', she moaned so beautifully when he touched her folds. 

He spread her thighs as wide as they would go and bend his head. Then he started licking while pushing a single finger inside. 

She bucked her hips.

He inserted a second finger and a soft scream filled the air. 

When he pushed a third one in, he began wriggling them.

She gasped hard, her body bucking.

''Take me, Lucius! Take me now!'' 

Her words dripped with need. 

He smiled to himself while maneuvering into position, then waited.

And waited.

''Please…'', she really begged prettily when she wanted something.

Pushing softly, Lucius almost cursed when his cock head finally slipped in. 

She was tight. Way too tight for a married woman.

But then she pushed against him in obvious demand for more and another, slightly sadistic, smile appeared on his face.

He wouldn't be rushed. 

He continued to ease in slowly, inch by inch.

Dragging it out.

''Please do me harder, Lucius! I'm begging you!''

Deciding to oblige, he sheathed himself inside her with one faster push, relishing in her surprised yelp. 

But now it was going to be the quick ride they both so obviously wanted.

He pulled out again and pushed back in as hard and fast as he loved. 

Holding nothing back.

She screamed and writhed but endured everything he dished out.

Taking it so damn well he was momentarily taken aback once again.

But then he saw it.

The first glimpse of surrender just before she begged for release. 

And that was his ultimate trigger.

Changing the angle to assault her g-spot directly, he sped up his thrusts.

Then made sure to go even deeper as well as harder.

He could see her gasping for air now. 

Could feel her body tighten around his cock like a vice while she shuddered helplessly.

And then she came. 

Soundless. 

Her back forming a perfect arc.

Lucius managed one more thrust. 

But only one. 

Then he ejaculated with a guttural growl.

When he had slipped out, they shared a stolen kiss.

''Good day, Lady Lestrange.''

''Good day, Lord Malfoy.''


End file.
